Happy Halloween, Uncle Sev
by AlwaysChasingNeverland
Summary: Severus Snape loathed Halloween with all his heart; only rivalled by that of his detestation for the boy-who-lived-to-be-the-bane-of-his-existence. ONESHOT. Drarry. HPDM. Written for Halloween!


**Happy Halloween everyone !**

**So this is just a random one-shot that I decided to write because I was bored and trying to hide from the little kids that were plagueing my doorstep looking for candy. Oh, and I just so happened to be listening to Monster Mash the entire time - so I guess you can say that influenced this. Somehow . . . **

**This is my first time writing a HP fanfiction, and I have to say that trying to write as Severus Snape is a lot harder than I expected it to be. But I managed it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter or its characters. Those rights all go to the wonderful J..**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween, Uncle Sev.<strong>

_October 31__st__, Halloween._

Severus Snape loathed Halloween with all his heart; only rivalled by that of his detestation for the boy-who-lived-to-be-the-bane-of-his-existence: or more commonly known as Harry 'Bloody' Potter. Year after year students seemed to find it appropriate behaviour to bunk off their lessons and dress up in the most improper and childish costumes ever known in the existence of mankind. Really, what was so scary about a bed-sheet with holes ripped in it?

Staring at the clock, he was surprised to find that he had completely missed dinner and had been hiding in his lab for a good 6 hours. Sighing, he placed a stasis-charm over the potion he had been perfecting before stalking out of his office; locking the door securely behind him. The house-elves had the night off so it seemed like if he wanted to be fed tonight he'd have to make the long trek to the castle's Kitchen.

_~ . . . trick or treat . . . ~_

Shivering, he pulled his cloak tighter around himself. Why on earth did the dungeons have to be so bloody cold! Fastening his pace he sped around the corner only to have his eardrums assaulted by the most god awful sound; pop music. Growling, he pulled his wand out of the pocket of his robes; ready to blast some sense into the senseless students that deemed it necessary to host a _Halloween _party in an abandoned classroom. In the dungeons no less!

Huffing, he stalked towards the firmly closed classroom door that did absolutely nothing to mute the sounds coming from within. Checking himself over briefly he deemed himself suitable for some serious cursing; a whispered _alohamora _saw him barging into the illuminated classroom, wand ablaze. Only to be stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that assaulted him.

_~ . . . trick or treat . . . ~_

The room seemed to be packed to his full capacity; if he didn't know better he would've thought that someone must've cast an _enlargement _charm on the room for it to be able to hold so many withering bodies.

And oh god, were they withering. A make-shift dance floor dominated the centre of the room; crammed with gyrating bodies. And there, right there in the middle of the dance floor – which seemed appropriate as it seemed this _boy _couldn't help but want to be the centre of attention – stood his Godson with that blooming _Potter_. . . sucking each other's faces off.

Where was a blooming bucket when you needed one?

_~ . . . trick or treat . . . ~_

"Potter, I suggest you unhand my Godson right now before you find yourself without a tongue." His voice echoed across the room; students all passing mid-rotation to stare at him; terrified.

Hmpth, I hope they wet their pants. The music suddenly stopped; thankfully, at least one person in this place other than him had some sense of brains.

It was then that he noticed, amusingly, that his Godson's usual stoic Malfoy mask was gone. He chuckled inwardly; suck on that Lucius. His gaze travelled over to his dead-rivals son; who seemed to be on the brink of fainting. He chuckled inwardly, only to stop abruptly to scowl deeply at his Godson; who was now gripping tightly to Potter to stop him from falling. Dammit, how dare he ruin his fun! Not when he was so close to seeing Potter splitting his head open on the floor of Hogwarts.

Growling, he raised his wand so that it could be seen by the whole room. He heard a few audible gulps and smirked.

Yes, be afraid.

Be very afraid.

"I suggest you all return to your dormitories, immediately, before I land you all in detention for being out on of your rooms after curfew." There was a scrambling for the door as everyone tried to get out of the door at once. Idiots.

"Potter, Malfoy – stay behind." He smirked again; watching as the two students in question paused in their quest to escape like the rest of their fellow classmates.

He waited until the room had completely been emptied before waving his wand absentmindedly. The door closed with a slam; his customary privacy wards popping up immediately. There was no way anyone would be able to hear a word that happened in this classroom; not without his prior knowledge of course. Slowly, he turned his gaze onto the surprising 'couple' – that is, if you could call them that. Now, to get down to finding out what the hell was going on here.

Because the one thing that annoyed Professor Severus Snape, even more so than the so called 'Chosen-One', was being kept in the dark.

_~ . . . trick or treat . . . ~_

"Let me see if I have this correct, Potter," he sneered at the said boy, rubbing his temples to keep the headache that was threatening to drown him at bay, "you're saying that you and Draco have been . . . seeing one another . . . for 9 months."

"Yes sir." Potter glared at him; it seemed that his usual arrogance had regrettably returned. Hence the atrocious headache he was being plagued with; although it certainly didn't help his Godson had stood there silently the whole time, smiling gleefully whilst holding onto Potter's hand, _lovingly_. Brat.

"And why, pray tell me, was I not prithee to this information?" He growled, looming over the pair menacingly.

"Simple, Uncle Sev. Because we knew you'd react like this." Aha, so the brat does speak. Wait, what?

"Act like what?"

Two pairs of shimmering eyes stared at him in answer. Impertinent brats. How the hell was he meant to gather an answer from that! God, how he wished he could just let out a curse or two – then they'd start talking. Oh yes, now that sounded like a good id-

"Can we go now, Sir?"

Huh?

"I said, _Professor,_ can-we-go-now-Sir?"

He sneered at the pair; trying to decide whether it was worth the effort, and the headache, to continue with this inquisition or to send them both to their respective dormitories and deal with them in detention tomorrow night.

. . .

"Detention, tomorrow night, both of you. Now, I want you to both return to your respective dormitories – _don't give me that look, Draco_ – and no dawdling, or I'll have you scrubbing cauldron slime for a month."

They were out of the door quicker than he could blink; thank goodness. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes and slumped against a nearby desk; exhausted. It was only the footsteps heading towards him that prompted him to straighten up. It came as a surprise to him when he saw the familiar blonde head of his Godson popped through the door.

"Just wanted to wish you a Happy Halloween, Uncle Sev."

A minor slashing hex had the brat running out of the door; cackling.

_Happy Halloween indeed. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you thought and what I can do to improve.<strong>

**SJackson.x**


End file.
